youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Durv
Dylan McEvoy (born ), better known online as Durv, is a English YouTube vlogger and gamer who is infamous for making videos containing bottle flips, Fortnite, reactions, and an infamous quote, "Wanna join my free giftcard giveaway?". He is widely credited as the person who started a big, controversial "3 AM challenge" trend that involve calling fictional characters in witch where the YouTuber portrays themselves calling those characters as a way of clickbait. Dylan's channel was originally terminated on May 31, 2017, for violating the Community Guidelines, but was reinstated on April 12, 2018. Despite this, he still continues to recieve hate on his videos for his Clickbait Content. As of November 2018, his channel has been replaced by a different channel named "Trend Hub". Controversy Dylan was heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain views and subscribers, and although he still does it, not much has changed from where he had began.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syruBxM8dMM He has also been criticised for starting several fake gift card giveaways by saying at the start of every single one of his videos, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IgH8X1Guow Many of his videos had a large number of dislikes because of this and has since become a meme. It is said that Dylan's YouTube channel contained bots. The reason for this being he always got the same estimated amount of likes and dislikes per video and his comment section mainly contained nonsense such as "I subscribed", "I want iphone 7" mainly. There were also no hate comments, and they could not be found later, despite the amount of people who hated him. He admitted to use clickbait to earn money and lying to his subscribers about the "free gift card giveaway". He also made a video called "why I hacked durv" ( which is now deleted. ) which sparked more controversy throughout his YouTube career. "My School is Deleting my Channel" On January 14, 2017, Dylan uploaded quite possibly one of the most controversial videos he's ever made called, "MY SCHOOL IS DELETING MY CHANNEL".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6CABX90vfI In this video, he talks about how his teachers threatened to delete his channel because they supposedly did not like his content. That was it. But what made this video so controversial is the fact that it gained him over 6 million views and introduced everyone to the infamous line, "Wanna join my free giftcard giveaway?". After his termination, it was reuploaded and now has over 3,000 views with nearly 2,500 dislikes compared with 203 likes. Fake Giftcards Confirmed On June 26, 2017, an individual (who wishes his name to be withheld) exposed Dylan of his gift card giveaway by pointing out the intro that he used at the beginning of the video, with the infamous line, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" He noticed the XBOX Live gift card design and noticed that it did not look like the XBOX Live gift card design of 2017. Instead, it was a 2012 XBOX gift card. This individual then started to notice that other card designs were also older then what they are now including the iTunes gift card and the fact that Club Penguin was no longer a game at the time that the scam was exposed. This proved that the gift card giveaway was certainly fake. Other points that could expose Dylan more is how he called his giftcard giveaway a "500 dollar (383 pounds) giftcard giveaway" in one of his videos (where he "face-timed" the Boss Baby), despite living in the United Kingdom (which the country's currency is the pound). Disstrack In September of 2017, Dylan released an official disstrack called "Commentaries End" where he called out LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, Memeulous, WillNE and ImAllexx.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdCFXAsAfvU This diss-track was heavily criticized for having terrible lyrics and rapping by several people he called out and stirred up plenty of controversy across the internet. The "music video" had over 100,000 views before it was deleted along with the rest of his content but since has been reuploaded. Termination On May 31, 2017, Dylan's channel was terminated for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines, although he claims it was for his violence and not clickbait. He had 1.4 million subscribers and 120 million video views at the time. People who tried to access Dylan's channel found the termination notice. On June 3, 2017 Dylan created another channel called Clash Trends''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTjHMNIyfWsZyN3Jyz3mIRA just a few days after being terminated. The channel gained popularity (and unwanted attention) after a video was uploaded by YouTuber NebulaUSA called "''DURV MADE A NEW CHANNEL! (BREAKING TOS EXPOSED!)"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWpTRmd5o14 Despite rebranding himself as "Clash Trends" it was very clear by his notable voice and use of "Wanna join my free giftcard giveaway?". After this, people started mass flagging, disliking, and reporting his videos. Dylan quickly disabled the comments on the Clash Trends videos but the channel was subsequently terminated on June 6, 2017. Following this termination, until October 2017, Dylan used his brother's channel, Finnerz. In doing so, he exploited a loophole in the TOS by claiming he was a "video producer." Dylan later created another backup account and started releasing videos. Very little is known about this third account but its existence and termination was confirmed by Dylan in a tweet dated to March 2, 2018. The reception was mixed - some fans commented that they supported him, while other fans responded with cynicism.https://twitter.com/DurvTM/status/969576440240001025 Reinstated On April 12, 2018, Dylan announced that his channel was reinstated by YouTube.https://twitter.com/DurvTM/status/984427060788629504 In his video, "I'm back", he claimed he is done making gift card videos and "will make videos that everyone would want to watch" He lost 97,000 subscribers while his channel was terminated. He uploaded his first video (which was shortly deleted) called "KID CRIES AFTER BROTHER DELETES ACCOUNT!" but it got over 1500 dislikes in 2 hours.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7ifV5KvxJY Dylan deleted the video shortly after and posted a tweet regarding the actions.https://twitter.com/DurvTM/status/986330079176347654 Fans responded with cynicism, quoting his "free giftcard giveaway" and "maybe you should stop clickbaiting." Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *100,000 subscribers: October 20, 2016 *200,000 subscribers: November 24, 2016 *300,000 subscribers: December 15, 2016 *400,000 subscribers: December 29, 2016 *500,000 subscribers: January 8, 2017 *600,000 subscribers: January 15, 2017 *700,000 subscribers: January 19, 2017 *800,000 subscribers: March 10, 2017 *900,000 subscribers: April 11, 2017 *1 million subscribers: April 21, 2017 *1.1 million subscribers: May 3, 2017 *1.2 million subscribers: May 11, 2017 *1.3 million subscribers: May 14, 2017 *1.4 million subscribers: May 25, 2017 Decline *Below 1.3 Million Subscribers: July 9, 2018. References This page was created on March 30, 2017 by TheStarsoftheSkies. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers